Constant Cravings
by Rain-in-silence
Summary: Kakashi wants Sakura, Sakura’s not so sure. Sasuke wants Sakura, Sakura’s not so sure. Kakashi takes Sakura, Sakura isn’t frightened but unsure. Sasuke and Naruto are pissed. (Non-Con Ch.1) “Takes as in sex.”
1. Default Chapter

****

Summary: Kakashi wants Sakura, Sakura's not so sure. Sasuke wants Sakura, Sakura's not so sure. Kakashi takes Sakura, Sakura isn't frightened but unsure. Sasuke and Naruto are pissed. (Non-Con Ch.1) "Takes as in sex."

AN: This is a Non-Con fic if you don't understand that then I don't suggest you read this. But their relationship may change if I decide to do so. So err enjoy? Some OCC-ness but they have change, I mean they're 5 years older and wiser right?

-Sakura's POV-

Everything had changed; Naruto the immature idiot had become an ANBU Captain, despite his maturity he still hadn't noticed Hinata's affections and lost her to Kiba so he still chased somewhat after Sakura. Sasuke came back from Orochimaru's grasp. Even I the weakest link of team 7 had become a Jounin. Kakashi had stayed the same though still reading Icha Icha Paradise, but no longer teaching. Lately he seemed to be avoiding me, I wonder why?

****

-Normal POV-

Sakura continued brushing out her now fully grown out hair, then sat down the brush and took out one of her red dresses. _'Some things never change…'_ Only now she had it cut lower down giving a view of her cleavage. Sakura had matured and became more and more of a woman each and every day she was now 17.

She exited her house it was around 10:00 P.M. she was meeting Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, and more old friends for drinks, celebrating Ino and Shikamaru's engagement.

She entered the restaurant and spotted her friends, waved and happily sat in-between Sasuke and Kakashi. "I haven't seen you in awhile Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said cheerfully.

"Sorry about that, I've been busy with ANBU business." Kakashi stated quickly yet firmly.

__

'That isn't the real reason…' Sakura thought cautiously to her self _'He's lying, but why?'_

Then Naruto showed up and boy did he lighten up the party. "Hey waiter lets get some sake over here!" "So Ino, Shika how many kids are you planning on?" Naruto asked playfully.

Ino blushed, "Naruto, we're just getting engaged no one said anything about kids." Ino said slowly.

Then Shikamaru added "Yet…"

Ino blushed brighter, and Sakura giggled. The night went on and everyone talked and chatted even the quiet Sasuke had things to say. Sakura yawned it was 1:30 everyone was slightly drunk or completely.

Sakura was getting up to leave when Sasuke came up to her, "Sakura, I was wondering if you'd like to get some lunch tomorrow?" he said slowly.

"Sure Sasuke, I'd love to!"

"Great, how's noon?"

"Perfect see you then!" she said gleefully, she wasn't obsessed with Sasuke anymore but he seemed to be taking a new interest in her lately.

Sasuke sighed _'Sakura…I don't know why I never noticed you. You've become so beautiful, and I always seemed to hurt you, you always backed me up no matter what. Even when I went to Orochimaru, when I came back you treated me no different. I betrayed you and the rest of the village, they didn't forgive me but you did…what's this feeling?'_

As Sakura exited the restaurant she noticed Kakashi walking to his apartment. She jogged towards him, she only had a couple glasses of sake she wasn't big on it. Apparently neither was Kakashi she had only seen him have one.

"Kakashi-sensei! Wait up I'll walk with you." Sakura smiled when he turned around to greet her.

Kakashi decided to spark a conversation; "You know there's a really pretty spot in the woods where you can see the entire village atop a tree."

"Really? Can we go see it, I mean I didn't drink a lot and didn't see you have any either so what harm could it do?"

He nodded slowly _'I should have said no…kuso…'_

She smiled happily, that always seemed to make him melt though he never showed it. They walked through the forest Sakura following Kakashi close behind. "Here it is."

She looked up at the tree; it was huge, going on its 1,000th birthday maybe. She walked up to the tree "So are we going to climb it, or did that little bit of alcohol disrupt your chakra control?" she giggled.

He smiled under his mask "Is that a challenge?"

"Yes sir!"

She smiled widely, he stared at her _'Her perfect pink luscious lips…' _images of her kissing him everywhere with those lips popped into his mind and him kissing her in the same fashion. He pushed the images aside _'She's your student Hatake she even calls you sensei. Stop this now.'_

They reached the top of the tree and Sakura sparked the conversation this time "Sensei, why did you lie?" Sakura said shyly not wanting to offend him.

"Ehhh?"

"At the ramen shop you said you had 'ANBU business' but the Hokage told me just yesterday there hasn't been any in weeks."

"What's your interest in ANBU, Sakura?"

"I'm planning on joining, and quit avoiding the question why did you lie?"

"It's to complicated." and with that he jumped down the tree. A loud thunder roared through the trees, and lightning lit the sky, _'It's going to rain…' _Sakura thought slowly.

"Wait sensei!" Sakura called out.

'_There we go with the sensei again, why can't she just call me Kakashi?'_ he thought to himself _'It doesn't matter, she doesn't want you in that way.'_

But when Sakura jumped out of the tree she tripped over a root and twisted her ankle. "Ahhh!" she screeched as she feel on her face. "Owww." she moaned as she tried to regain her footing.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Kakashi asked with some worry dripping through.

"Yeah of course." she tried to pick herself up but ended up tripping and taking Kakashi down with her. Her face landed right in his lap, she felt something hard. She realized what it was and moved her head away quickly and blushed.

Images once again filled him mind of her pulling down his pants and taking his hard member in her mouth. _'It would be great wouldn't it Kakashi? Having her withering in pleasure beneath you?' _Inner Kakashi smirked. _'I'm twice her age. She is my student.' 'Doesn't mean you can't indulge.'_

'Why is sensei looking at me like that? His eyes almost look…lustful. He's a lot older than me though. I hope he doesn't look at me in any other way than a friend; I don't want to hurt his feelings. But I don't think I want him that way. Or do i…but he is kind of cute…'

It started to rain, "Sakura, I'll carry you to my apartment then I can tend to your ankle." _'And your little body…'_ Inner Kakashi grinned.

"Ok." Sakura said timidly, even in the rain she could still see that odd glimmer in his eye.

He picked her up bridal style and began his way to the apartment; his eyes lingered down seeing her busty chest. Then noticing it was ripped and showing quite the view of her breasts. _'It must have ripped when she fell.'_ Kakashi though to himself.

__

'Or maybe she's trying to tell you something, I wonder if she tastes as sweet as she smells?' Inner Kakashi chuckled.

Images for the third time plagued his mind, so many intimate things that should only be said amongst the worst crowds popped into his mind. Kissing her in forbidden places, touching, feeling her.

He let the thought slip away when she spoke: "Kakashi-sensei, why do you keep looking at me like that?" she had finally gathered up the courage to ask.

"…" Kakashi didn't answer but stopped, "We should rest in that cave, it's to far to risk the storm is getting out of control."

They entered the cave he gently sat Sakura down then looked around in the cave. There was an old fire still with plenty of wood and matches, what luck; someone must have been here earlier.

****

(AN: Convenient, ne? I know but I need this to get my story to work out!)

He lit the fire and sat down next to her, "Sensei you never answered, why do you keep looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"With that odd glimmer in your eyes, it's almost like, like…" she blushed wildly and hid her face.

"Ehhh, what now Sakura are you alright?"

"Like…lust." she whispered.

His eyes widened, she had realized it why he had been staring at her, what he was really looking at, maybe even why he had avoided her.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Sakura, why do you still call me your sensei, you're a grown woman you can call me by my name, I am no longer your sensei." he said almost angrily.

It frightened her but she persisted "Of course Sen- I mean Kakashi." "And…and why were you really avoiding me before?" she said timidly wondering if she really wanted to know.

"You really want to know?" Kakashi said not looking her in the eyes.

"Hai."

"I want you." Kakashi said plain and simple as if it wasn't anything abnormal.

Sakura's eyes widened, she searched Kakashi's eyes trying to find out if he was lying. "Yo-your not k-kidding are you?" she said still in shock.

"No. No I'm not."

"But Kakashi-sensei…-"

'There we go again with the sensei!' Inner Kakashi growled.

Sakura was cut off from her sentence; "Sakura…" his voice was low and musky. He pushed her down emitting a squeak from her, and lifted her wrists above her head holding them there. "I thought I said not…to call me that."

"Gomen…" Sakura said quietly.

"Sakura do you understand what I've just told you?"

"I'm...no-not sure…"

"Ever since I laid eyes on you, I couldn't get the thought of touching your bubble gum colored hair, smelling your intoxicating scent." he took in a breath. "Tasting you, touching you, I wanted you so bad I could barely keep from taking you in the middle of class." he paused.

"Seeing your so tired from training, so vulnerable, wanting to fallow you home and push you against the closest wall to caress you to hold you." "To feel me inside of you, just to know that you were mine and no one else's." "Even now I see you withering beneath me in ecstasy, grinding your hips to mind knowing you wanted me as bad as I did and still do."

He left one hand to hold her wrist and place and brought the other down to caress her face. His hand traced lightly over her lips, he then brought his hand to his mask and pulled it down, revealing a beautiful face, and lips.

__

'He's gorgeous…' Sakura thought.

__

'And all yours he said it himself he wanted you, you want his beautiful body now take it!' Inner Sakura cooed.

__

'No he's my sensei, I have to stop this now!'

He pushed his lips to hers and kissed her passionately, trying to gain access. She gasped when she felt his hand linger in a forbidden zone, he slipped his hot tongue in her mouth and kissed her deeper.

He picked himself up off of her to kiss down her neck and linger at a sweet spot he seemed to enjoy. "K-Kakashi, s-stop…we can't do this."

"Why not?"

"Everyone will-" she was cut off.

"Everyone else doesn't matter," he said sternly.

"Please stop, don't," she whimpered, "I don't want this."

"Yes you do." "Now hush I assure you this will be fun." The voice that was speaking to her wasn't his, it sounded to lustful, to corrupted to be his.

__

'He's losing control…no please…anything but this…I have feelings for him. But I don't want it to be like this…'

He began removing her red dress, and then her shorts until she was down to her undergarments and began kiss her navel and started to move lower to her underwear line but the stopped and moved back up to her face to kiss her passionately once again.

He unclasped her bra and began to massage her breasts. "Kakashi…please…not like this…" She began shivering.

He brought his face up to gaze at hers "Not like what?"

"I have feelings for you, but I don't want this…I'm not ready…"

He didn't say anything but continued his kissing raids along her body. He moved down further and pulled off her panties.

He then undid his pants and brought his mouth to hers to muffle the scream as he pushed in.

She screamed into his mouth, tears began to fall from her eyes. _'Why…why, Kakashi…' _Sakura thought timidly.

It seemed to go on for hours in Sakura's mind, grunts came from him, but she didn't move. It was a mixture of pleasure and pain the she wasn't mentally or physically ready for.

The only other thing she could her was the dribble of rain and the boom of the thunder. When he was finally finished her rolled off of her, and wrapped his arms around her waist, still not snapping out of whatever trance he had been in.

The last thing Sakura heard before she drifted of into sleep was his words: "Mine…"

****

---

Well…there you go, my first ever smut…well sort of smut. It wasn't very graphic then again I didn't want it to be. Don't worry Sakura and Kakashi will get on better terms. (Preview: Sakura doesn't show up for her date and Sasuke gets worried. Kakashi realizes what he did and tries to make it up…) Updates soon, but school starts the 17th of this month and then I'm going on a little vacation the 19th-23rd ; Sorry!

__


	2. IMPORTANT

Go To : www. fanfiction .net / closetsmut for updates on this story. (Remove the spaces)


End file.
